Confundida
by Gleeliar
Summary: Luego de la noche de la boda del profesor Shue, Quinn y Santana tendrán muchas confusiones de lo que paso, seguirán siendo amigas o pasara algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

Después de varias rondas en la habitación del hotel de la fallida boda, Quinn y Santana quedaron exhaustas y se durmieron rápidamente. Al otro día cuando Santana despertó se encontró sola, Quinn no estaba pero había dejado una nota:

''La pase increíble San, siento mucho tener que irme temprano pero mi vuelo sale hoy a las 7a.m. Te quiero, Quinn''

Santana miro la nota extrañada, nunca se había despertado sola después de una noche de sexo, al contrario, la mayoría de las chicas con las que ella se acostaba la perseguían con llamadas y mensajes hasta acosarla y a ella no le importaba ninguna, pero con Quinn era distinto, su mejor amiga de toda la vida (junto a Brittany) la había dejado sola en la cama y eso la confundía, no sabía qué le estaba pasando pero estaba segura que jamás lo había sentido.

S: -Rachel contesta el teléfono! Necesito que hablemos.

S: -RACHEL RESPONDE! ESTOY YENDO AL DEPTO Y SI TE VEO AHÍ TE ASESINARE.

S:- Llámame

S:- Maldito Hobbit te estoy llamando, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es responder.

En el departamento luego de unas horas.

R: -Santana López, interrumpiste mi ensayo 7 veces con mensajes de voz, sabes muy bien que estoy ocupada de 8 a 3. (Enojada)

S: -Lo siento Berry, pero necesito que hablemos…

R:- Okey, de que se trata todo esto?

S:- Quinn.

R:- Quinn?

S:- Si. La noche de la boda del profesor Shue, Quinn y yo nos acostamos y parecía haberlo pasado bastante bien, eso te lo aseguro, pero esta mañana ya no estaba, se fue y me dejo una nota, una maldita nota que decía:

''La pase increíble San, siento mucho tener que irme temprano pero mi vuelo sale hoy a las 7a.m. Te quiero, Quinn''

R:- Espera, ¿QUE? TU Y QUINN DURMIERON JUNTAS? Y COMO ME ENTERO DE ESTO AHORA? ES UNA BROMA SANTANA LOPEZ?

S:- Wow Berry, si no te conociera pensaría que estas celosa, no sabía que te lo tomarías así, en mi defensa estuve llamándote toda la mañana y me ignoraste.

R:- Jaja (risa nerviosa) lo siento, es que, vos sabes que me gusta chismorrear y saber todo y bueno, reacciono así cuando soy la última en enterarme.

S:- Tranquila Berry, esto no lo sabe nadie más, igual el tema no es con quien yo duermo y si te lo cuento o no, el gran problema es que creo que lo que paso con Quinn la otra noche me hizo verla de otra forma, no solo como una amiga, tal vez algo más, aunque quizás todo sea muy apresurado, fue solo una noche.

R:- Como la gran Santana López dice, sexo no son citas, es solo sexo. Lo que yo creo es que Quinn tenía ganas de experimentar un poco y con un poco de alcohol, un poco de baile, una cosa llevo a la otra, pero nada más.

S:- Si, tienes razón Hobbit, primero yo soy Santana López y no tengo sentimientos por nadie, además creo que deje que una aventura universitaria me haga pensar cosas que no tienen sentido, Quinn es y seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga.

R:- Genial, ahora que está todo aclarado, CUENTAME TODO!

S:- Con detalles? (sonrisa coqueta)

R:- Con detalles!


	2. El re encuentro

_**Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, aprecio los reviews :)**_

Pasaron 3 semanas desde la boda y Santana no recibió ninguna llamada o mensaje de Quinn, lo que le pareció extraño ya que ellas siempre se mensajeaban, y lo que le pareció más extraño es que a Rachel si le respondía los mensajes.

S:- Acaso me está evitando? (dijo sin percatarse de que Rachel había salido de la ducha y la había visto revisando su celular)

R: Santana! De nuevo leyendo mis mensajes?

S:- Lo siento Berry, es que quería asegurarme de que Quinn siguiera viva ya que no responde mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, pero al parecer los tuyos si, no sé qué mosca le pico a esta loca (revoleando los ojos), desde la noche de la boda pareciera que me está evitando.

R:- Lo siento Santana, no sé qué decirte, además me agarras muy apurada para comenzar con un trabajo de investigación estilo Sherlock Holmes, en una hora tengo que encontrarme con Kurt y Blaine en el Central Park para ir a nuestras audiciones, recuerdas?

S:- Ohhh cierto, vos y tus benditas obras de teatro, jamás ganaras un Tony con esa actuación Berry, por cierto, sabes algo de Quinn que yo no sepa?

R:-No Santana, lo juro, casi ni nos hablamos, ya sabes, yo muy ocupada con NYADA, ella muy ocupada con Yale, quizás por eso no te responda, vos sabes lo fácil que se estresa Quinn y lo estrictos que son sus padres.

S:- Mmmm, puede que tengas razón, pero si yo descubro que me ocultaste algo, las pagaras Hobbit. Nadie le miente a los López. (Dando énfasis en ''López'')

R:- Dalo por echo.

S:- Bueno, como otro típico día en mi vida, no tengo nada que hacer así que me voy a dormir una larga siesta, diviértete con los gays.

Rintonge sonando.

S: - hola? Quinn?

Q:- Santana, si soy yo, siento mucho no haber respondido tus llamadas, es que estas últimas semanas estuve bastante atareada con los exámenes de mitad de año (interrumpida por la latina)

S:- Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mandar un mensaje para avisarme que llegaste bien, o para contarme como te fue en los exámenes? (Enojada) Te recuerdo Fabray, que somos mejores amigas, y las mejores amigas no se ignoran de un día para el otro.

Q:- Lo sé, y lo siento mucho San, pero mañana iré a NY, tengo una semana libre de receso y pensé que quizás podía pasarme por el depto y visitarte, y claro a Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, los chicos… que dices?

S:- Claro! Luego de dejarme tirada por 3 semanas, un poco de contacto con el mundo no te vendría mal verdad? (Comento sarcásticamente la latina)

Q:- Oh vamos San, ya te pedí disculpas, te prometo que mañana cuando llegue hare todo lo que quieras para que me perdones.

S:- Todo lo que quiera?

Q:- TODO.

S:- Bueno, entonces creo que estamos a mano, le diré a Berry que prepare la casa y avise a los chicos.

Q:- Me parece perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana.

S:- Adiós Quinn.

Q: Ah, y Rosario (nombre falso que usa Santana) recuerda usar ese vestido rojo que te queda tan sexy.

Horas despues.

B:- Rachel, no puedo creer que hayas olvidado las bebidas!

K:- Si, este re-encuentro será un desastre sin alcohol (desanimado)

R:- Blaine, yo nunca mencione que me encargaría de las bebidas, Santana es la que siempre trae todo del bar donde trabaja.

K:- Bueno, la voy a llamar a ver si está llegando.

S: Chicos, no tienen que llamar a nadie porque ya llegue, y como siempre salvando el día, ayúdame con esto Trouty mouth, a ver si servís para algo.

Sam: Ah y eso es porque vos siempre te la pasas trabajando, verdad Santana?

Kurt y Rachel:- Empezaron otra vez! (Quejandose)

B:- Chicos, esto es una fiesta, dejen las peleas para cuando estén ebrios que todavía no llegaron ni la mitad de los invitados.

TIMBRE

R: Yo abro!

R:- Brittany! (La abraza alegremente) que bueno que llegaste, Santana había dicho que no estaba segura si vendrías.

Br: No me perdería este re- encuentro por nada!

S:- Brit- Brit que lindo verte (se abrazan), como has estado? Ven, vamos a ponernos al día.

TIMBRE

R:- Quinn! Que sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo! Qué alegría que hayas venido.

Q:- Estoy ansiosa de ver a todos, especialmente a Santana, algo nos quedó pendiente desde la boda fallida.

R:- Bueno, si quieres hablar con ella, está ahí poniéndose al día con Brittany.

Mientras tanto Brit y Santana hablaban divertidas.

Q:- Hey Brit Brit que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo (se abrazan). San, puedes venir un momento?

S:- Hola Quinn, apenas me reconoces la voz? Digo, por todo el tiempo en que me ignoraste (enojada)

Q:- Vamos San, tu sabes que no lo hice a propósito, estuve muy ocupada, además sabes que la única razón por la que vine a NY es para ver a mi BFF y no quiero que nos pasemos toda la semana peleando.

S:- Si, tienes razón, y como podrás ver me puse mi vestido rojo (mirando coqueta a la rubia) solo porque me lo pediste Fabray.

Q:- Eso lo note, y tengo que serte sincera López, cada día pareciera que amaneces más y más sexy (se acerca notoriamente a la latina)

Alguien interrumpe

K:- Hey Quinn! (cortando el momento) Cuando llegaste? Bueno, luego me cuentas pero ahora tienen que ver esto chicas, Brit se emborracho y está bailando de nuevo sobre los muebles.

B:- Kurt, amor ven a grabar esto! (medio borracho)

S:- Jajajaj no puedo perderme a la rubia, seguimos después Lucy Q.


	3. Mejor Amiga

_**Holaa, espero que les vaya gustando la historia, dejen sus reviews sobre lo que piensan que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo la historia, gracias por leer. Glee no me pertenece. **_

Al otro día, después de la fiesta, solo quedaron las Pezberry y Quinn, las tres durmiendo en una misma cama.

R:- SANTANAAA! (Con vos seca de recién madrugada)

S:- Berry, no te enseñaron que no se le grita a alguien con resaca? EN ESPECIAL CUANDO ESTA DURMIENDO?

R:-SANTANAAA!

S:- Oh maldito Hobbit, puedes callarte de una vez y dejarme dormir? SON LAS 10a.m!

Q:- Que ocurre Rachel? Déjanos dormir.

R:- Lo siento pero no sé si se dieron cuenta que las tres estamos compartiendo cama en ropa interior.

Q:- Oh dios, no me había dado cuenta! Que paso alrededor? Parece como si hubiera caído una bomba al depto.

R: Santana despiertaaa, recuerdas algo?

S:-Lo único que recuerdo Berry es mi amenaza, así que si continuas gritando te arrancare la lengua, después arreglamos esto, ahora déjanos dormir.

A los 10 minutos finalmente las chicas lograron dormirse, pero alguien toco el timbre.

RINGGG RINGGG RINGGG

S:- Oh dios, quien es ahora? Asesinare a cualquiera que cruce esta puerta.

R:- Yo no puedo abrir, estoy prácticamente desnuda

Santana y Rachel siguieron durmiendo.

Q: Okey, yo voy. Santana préstame tu bata.

RINGGGG RINGGG

Q:- Ya voy, ya voy

Abre la puerta.

Q:- Kurt! Que haces acá?

K:- Pase para ver si necesitaban algo de ayuda y por lo que veo si, hubo un terremoto acá dentro. Déjame llamar a una amiga que tiene una empresa de limpieza y de seguro nos ayudara con todo esto.

Q:- Okey, solo si me dices todo lo que recuerdes de anoche.

K:-Mmm déjame pensar, no recuerdo mucho, lo último que se es que Rachel termino en su cama desmayada y que tú y Santana estuvieron bastante ''cariñosas'' toda la noche, pero bueno, las cosas del alcohol.

Q:- Oh dios esta resaca, Kurt habla más despacio. No sabes porque todos terminamos en ropa interior?

K:- Claro que sí!, fue mi idea! Jugamos Verdad o Reto.

Q:- Ahhh (suspiraba tranquila)

Durante la tarde las tres chicas ya estaban despiertas y Kurt ya había traído la empresa de su amiga para limpiar el lugar.

Santana despidiéndose de Olive (Amiga de Kurt y dueña de la empresa)

S:- Bueno, en verdad te agradecemos un montón todo lo que has hecho, el depto quedo como nuevo y creo que voy a necesitar tu número (coqueteando)

O:- Ah sí? Y para que si se puede saber? (también coqueteando)

S:- Oh, todo es profesional, jamás Santana López pediría tu número para ver si estas libre mañana por la noche (sarcasmo), pero si lo estas, tal vez puedas llamarme (La latina le da su número en un papel y Quinn que estaba viendo toda la escena a la distancia revolea los ojos y se va tomar un baño)

Ya es viernes por la noche, y las PezBerry tienen planes, Rachel ira a ver un show con Kurt, Sam y Blaine, y Santana tiene una cita con Olive. Quinn todavía no sabe qué hacer pero si está segura de que no le cae nada bien esa tal Olive.

Rachel ya se fue y solo queda Santana preparándose para salir y Quinn que finalmente decidió no salir, está mirando una película en su laptop.

S:- Y? Como me queda?

No obtiene respuesta

S:- QUINN!

Q:- Oh lo siento San, que decías? Esta película está de verdad interesante.

S:- Solo quiero los consejos de una genio de la moda, como estoy? Se sincera, del 1 al 10, puntúame.

Q:-Emm (haciéndose la desinteresada pero en realidad deslumbrada por la belleza de la latina), tal vez un 7 u 8.

S:- Solo un 7 u 8? Vamos Lucy, dime lo que piensas.

Q:- Supongo que para salir con amigos estas bien, tal vez un 8,5.

S:- Oh, pero yo no salgo con los chicos al teatro, hoy tengo una cita con Olive, la viste verdad? Es en verdad hermosa y espero impresionarla.

Q:- San, tu sabes que te pongas lo que te pongas, tu belleza es natural y todo te quedara bien, no necesitas de mis consejos.

S:- De verdad piensas eso? (sonrojada)

Q:- Por supuesto, creo que eres hermosa.

S:- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi belleza claramente infartante, me ayudas? No puedo subir el cierre del vestido.

Q:- Claro, (admira la figura de la latina en su espalda descubierta) Así que sin corpiño? presiento que esta va a ser una cita bastante salvaje.

S:- Jajajaj eso espero.

Santana sale del depto. 7,30hs y en 10 minutos llega al restaurant, llego un poco temprano así que se sienta y espera, pasan 10 minutos más y nadie venia, ya eran las 8,15 de la noche y hace 15 minutos debería haber estado allí, esperó hasta las 8,30 pero Olive no vino, entonces Santana con bastante mal humor vuelve a al edificio.

Q:- Hey San!, Qué haces acá? No tenías una cita con esta tal Olive? (sorprendida)

S:- Si, la tenía pero se ve que se arrepintió porque no vino.

Q:- Entonces no vale la pena, Santana López no merece estar con alguien tan idiota de dejar plantada a la chica más sexy de todo NY.

S:- Oh, esos son muchos halagos, creo que me confundí de cita, mi cita de viernes a la noche es ver Titanic con mi mejor amiga, porque las dos somos claramente (interrumpida por Quinn)

Q:- Lindas, divertidas…

S: Mmm, que más?

Q:- Simplemente eso

S:- Te falto perfectas.

Q:- Tienes razón

S:- Creo que es genial que nos amemos tanto, eres mi mejor amiga Q. (sonriente)

Q:- Tu también la mía (Se abrazan)

S:-Q?

Q:-Si?

S:- Prométeme que si en algún momento de esta semana, empiezas a sentir algo extraño me lo dirás, porque lo que menos quiero ahora es arruinar nuestra amistad Quinn, además estoy empezando una relación con Olive y no lo sé, ella me agrada y es linda.

Q:- Ohh, por supuesto, la chica que te dejo plantada, igual no me importa con quien salgas ya que es solo sexo entre nosotras. Santana, nada se entrometerá (Dice la rubia un poco confundida, tal vez triste)

S:- Quinn, vos sabes que yo te quiero verdad? Pero somos amigas de toda la vida y sería una pena que todo se arruinara por un par de noches…

Q:- Lo se San. Nada se entrometerá.

S:- Q, creo que no me estas entendiendo, yo pienso que deberíamos terminar con esto de acostarnos, sé que no significa nada más que sexo, pero no me siento bien acostándome con vos y al mismo tiempo con Olive, entiendes?

Q:- Y desde cuando Santana López quiere una relación seria con alguien?

S:- No es una relación seria, pero tampoco quiero que nadie salga lastimado, incluyéndote.

Q:- Me parece bien, ahora, miramos la película?

S:- Aprieta Play. (Sonríe)


	4. Perra

_**Hola, perdón por la tardanza, es que estuve muy ocupada, dejen sus reviews de cómo les gustaría que siguiera la historia, y si es que les gustaría que siga ( Glee no me pertenece)**_

Es Domingo en la mañana.

Q:- Rachel, puedo hablar contigo?

R:- Claro dime Quinn

Q:- Es sobre Santana

R:- Quinn, espera hay algo que (la interrumpe la rubia)

Q:- No Rachel, déjame terminar, algo está pasando conmigo, es decir, tu sabes que Santana y yo nos estamos acostando, pero creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella y me siento confundida, porque sé que ella jamás querría una relación seria, sobretodo conmigo que soy su mejor amiga, ya sabes lo que paso con Brittany y como termino todo

R:- Quinn, espera…

Q:- Berry, escúchame, sé que es difícil de entender como pude enamorarme de Santana pero simplemente paso, quizás el amor siempre estuvo ahí y ahora finalmente lo estoy descubriendo, el único problema es que ella nunca se enamoraría de mi, es simple, mírame, no estoy ni siquiera cerca de sus talones.

R:- Quinn, tu escuchaste lo que dijiste? Dijiste la palabra ''Enamorada´´, crees que puedes enamorarte de una persona de un día para el otro? creo que si estuvieras enamorada ya te hubieras dado cuenta antes, se conocen hace 10 años, son mejores amigas, yo pienso que deberías fijarte, tomarte un tiempo para pensar sobre lo que te pasa, porque tú conoces a Santana y con unas simples palabras podrías arruinar todo.

Q:- Tienes razón, gracias Rachel, en verdad eres una buena amiga.

R:- Lo sé, tengo que irme, luego nos vemos (cortante)

Q:- Si, yo también, iré a buscar a Santana al bar. Pero espera, que ibas a decirme cuando me interrumpiste?

R:- Ahh, no era nada (sonrisa extraña)

R:-Quinn!

Q:- Si?

R:- Tu no estás en los talones de Santana como dijiste, sos hermosa y no dejes que nada ni nadie te haga sentir menos.

Q:- Gracias Berry. (Se abrazan)

En el Central Park, Rachel llega agitada y saluda a lo lejos a Kurt.

R:- Kurt! Lo siento mucho, se me hizo un poco tarde y vine corriendo

K:- Esta vez te perdono, pero vamos que llegaremos tarde y si pierdo mi audición si te asesinare, o le pagare a Santana para que te torture lentamente.

R:- Oh, ni me nombres a Santana.

K:- Volvieron a pelearse verdad? Por suerte ya me mude de ese depto de locura.

R:- No, no es eso, y eres bastante grosero, tú estás loco.

K:-Entonces que pasó?

R:- Es que hoy hable con Quinn y me dijo algunas cosas que pasaban con Santana y yo simplemente me moleste porque tú sabes lo que me pasa con (Kurt la interrumpe)

K:- Espera Rachel, luego me cuentas, perderé la audición si no corremos!

R:- De acuerdo, vamos.

Quinn llega al bar donde trabaja Santana y la ve hablar con una chica muy linda, no puede evitar sentirse celosa e interrumpe la conversación.

Q:- San! (La abraza cariñosamente)

S:- Hey Quinn, no sabía que vendrías, todavía no termina mi turno.

Q:- Quería darte una sorpresa, y no importa, puedo esperar un rato.

S:- Oh lo siento Q, pero es que luego tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Q:- Cosas que hacer? (Pregunta enojada pero disimulándolo)

S:- Si, ella es Olive, la chica de la que te hable, recuerdas? (Sonriente) Hoy saldremos, la acompañare a comprar regalos para su hermano.

Q:- (La rubia se avergüenza al recordar que ella había interrumpido la conversación y la chica estaba ahí parada ''Es en verdad linda, que perra'' pensó) Ahh, en ese caso, ahora recuerdo que yo también tengo algunos planes.

S:- Ah sí? Y con quien si se puede saber? (Dudosa)

Q:- Con Rachel, la acompañare a ver un musical, ya sabes, esos que tanto le gustan.

S:- Pero si tu odias los musicales, como yo…

Q:- Pero este será divertido, actuara Sam.

S:- Entonces definitivamente no me lo pierdo, Olive, nos acompañas?

K:- Claro, me encantaría (Sonríe a Quinn)

Q: (''Perra'' pensó) bueno, entonces esto ya es una cita oficial, las veo a las 8 en el depto (Sonrió)

S:- Allí estaremos.


	5. Fiesta

_**Glee no me pertenece. Perdonen por la tardanza, voy a intentar subir capítulos más seguidos.**_

El musical había sido increíble, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo buena que había sido la actuación de Sam, hasta Santana había soltado un par de aplausos, y para festejar que había salido bien Rachel propuso hacer una pequeña fiesta en el depto.

Q:- San, estas bien?

S:- Si, solo que no puedo creer que a Rachel se le haya ocurrido hacer una fiesta acá, me pone de mal humor estar escuchándola cantar junto a Blaine y Kurt.

Q:- Bueno, y que te parece si entonces vamos a tomar un poco de aire a la terraza?

S:- No, no puedo, vine con Olive y no la voy a dejar sola, no conoce a nadie.

Q:- Vamos San, es solo unos minutos, además no es amiga de Kurt?

S:- Si, lo es. De acuerdo, vamos.

Mientras tanto Kurt y Blaine charlan entre si y Rachel intenta alejar a Sam de Olive que la chica ya estaba espantada.

O:- Rachel, has visto a Santana? No la veo desde hace un buen rato.

R:- La última vez que la vi estaba con… (Piensa)

O:- Con?

R:- No, me confundí, estaba sola, sabes que a ella no le gustan mucho estas reuniones y habrá salido a fumar.

O:- Ahh, entonces te molesta que mientras me quede con vos? Te digo la verdad este tal Sam está bastante borracho y no para de coquetearme.

R:- Claro, te animas a un Karaoke?

O:- Mmm, no soy muy buena con estas cosas

K:- Ohh, vamos Olive, anímate, estas en mi equipo.

B:- Entonces tu Rachel, estas en el mío.

S:- Y yo? (tambaleándose)

R:- Tú serás el jurado Sam.

Mientras los chicos cantaban, Santana y Quinn ya estaban en la terraza.

Q:- Amo la vista desde acá, se ve todo NY.

S:- Es hermosa, nunca había subido, Quieres? (Le invita un cigarrillo)

Q:- No gracias, estas muy linda hoy (Dice tímida)

S:- Siempre lo estoy, y vos también lo estas, me gusta ese vestido (Dice mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo)

Q:- Y… y esta chica Olive, estas… lo siento, están saliendo?

S:- Todavía no sé si es algo serio, lo que sé es que es muy linda, vos la viste.

Q:- Si, es hermosa (triste)

S:- Aunque tengo que admitir que nadie se compara con vos Quinn, no me sorprendería que hasta Kurt se enamore.

Q:- Vamos Santana no juegues

S:- Es la verdad, eres la chica más linda que vi, siempre lo fuiste Quinn.

Q:- De verdad piensas eso? (Dice mirando los ojos de la latina, que miraba sus labios)

S:- Quinn (suspira), no sé qué está pasando, no quiero arruinar todo, sos mi mejor amiga.

Q:- Déjate llevar (Se acerca y la besa, un beso tierno pero profundo, que podría haber llegado a más si el teléfono de Santana no hubiera sonado)

S:- (Separándose rápido) Es Olive.

Q:- Oh Santana lo siento mucho, no sé qué acabo de hacer.

S:- Tengo que responder.

Q:- No respondas ahora, que le dirás? (Y sin tiempo a dar explicaciones atendió)

Conversación:

S:- Hola?

O: Hey bebe, donde estás?

S:- Olive, lo siento mucho, salí a tomar un poco de aire, ahora entro.

O:- De acuerdo.

Fin de la conversación.

S:- Tenemos que entrar.

Q:- Espera San, no podemos hablar de esto?

S:- Esto? Quinn, fue solo un beso, ya nos habíamos besado antes de acostarnos.

Q:- Si, pero esta vez fue distinto, no crees?

S:- Fabray, no sé qué estés pensando pero un beso es un beso, estoy saliendo con Olive

Q:- Pero dijiste que no era nada serio (Dice enojada)

S:- No lo es, pero Quinn, eres mi mejor amiga, se te olvida eso?

Q:- Parece que a vos si a la hora de revolcarnos.

S:- No pareciera como si te molestara, no me vas a decir que ahora te enamoraste de mí, vamos Quinn.

Q:- No, solo que pensé que quizás… (Interrumpida por la latina)

S:- Quizás nada Quinn, nunca podría pasar algo más que sexo entre nosotras, y tú lo sabes muy bien, vamos que Olive me espera.

Ya dentro del departamento.

R:- Chicas, se perdieron el Karaoke!

S:- Uy que pena, ya que amo escucharte cantar Berry (Sarcástica)

O:- Por fin apareces Sanny, te estuve esperando, vienes a bailar? (La agarra de la cintura y se la lleva)

Mientras Quinn con mala cara mira toda la situación y tiene ganas de llorar sin darse cuenta que Rachel está ahí.

R:- Quinn, estas bien? Que paso ahí arriba?

Q:- Oh Hobbit me asustaste, estoy bien, vamos a emborracharnos.

R:- Emborracharnos? Seguro que estas bien Quinn?

Q:- Te dije que estoy bien, y si no quieres ponerte ebria iré con Sam que al parecer ya lo está.

Mientras tanto Santana bailaba con Olive.

O:- Por qué tardaste tanto bebe? Te extrañé mucho

S:- Olive, estas ebria

O:- No, no lo estoy, además es una fiesta, que es esa cara?

S:- Nada, es que no me siento muy bien.

O:- Quieres que nos vayamos a mi departamento?

S:- No estaría nada mal, vamos.

O:- Bueno, ven así nos despedimos.

S:- No, así está bien, vámonos ya.

O:- Okey. (Caminaba mientras se tambalea)

R:- Oh no chicas, ustedes no se van a ir así, Olive, estas completamente borracha.

S:- Yo puedo manejar.

R:- La fiesta no termino todavía, quédense un rato.

O:- No no, nos vamos, tenemos cosas pendientes (mira coqueta a Santana y al parecer lo dijo bastante fuerte ya que Quinn la escucho y saco a bailar a Sam cerca de las chicas así la ven)

Sam:- Wow Quinn, nunca te había visto bailar así, es sexy.

S:- Nos vamos Berry, saluda a Kurt y Blaine de mi parte.

O:- Pensándolo bien, porque no nos quedamos un rato? Vaaaaaaamos San (hace puchero)

B:- Juguemos a la botella!

K:- Yo me apunto, chicas ustedes que dicen?

Q:- Estoy dentro.

Sam:- Entonces yo también.

R:- De acuerdo, solo faltan ustedes dos chicas.

O:- Jugamos!

S:- No, olive (interrumpida por Kurt)

K:- Entonces a jugar!

Durante el juego fueron tocando parejas bastante extrañas como Rachel y Kurt, Quinn y Blaine, Rachel y Olive, Sam y Santana (cosa que Santana hizo cara de asco desde ese turno)

B:- Uuu, Quinn y Olive, esto será bueno.

Sam: Esto será hot amigo.

Q:- No lo haré.

O:- Vamos Quinnnn, es un beso (Dice borracha)

Q:- Okey, pero si me vomitas en la cara las pagaras (Se acerca y la besa con la intención de que sea un beso corto, pero Olive no la deja terminar y empieza a besarla con más fuerza, mientras tanto Santana mira la situación)

S:- Bueno bueno, creo que es suficiente, no te parece Olive? (Nombra a Olive pero en realidad mira a Quinn)

O:- Lo siento, San no me habías dicho que tu amiga besa tan bien.

Todos miran a Santana y se ríen.

K:- Esta chica está muy borracha, será mejor que la lleves a casa Santana.

B:- Si quieren yo la llevo, también llevare a Sam.

S:- No lo sé, Olive, quieres irte? Yo me quedare.

O:- Si, creo que es lo mejor, estoy bastante mareada.

B:- Entonces vamos, Kurt amor, vienes?

K:- Si, adiós Rachel, Quinn, Santana.

R:- Chauu.

Cuando ya se habían ido todos quedaron las Pezberry y Quinn.

Q:- Por que no te fuiste con Olive?

S:- No tenía ganas, además vivo acá.

R:- Quinn, ese beso fue genial (dice riéndose)

S:- Para decir eso tienes que estar muy ebria Berry.

Q:- Acaso te molesto? Yo quise separarme pero te aviso que tu novia fue la que continuó con el beso.

S:- No dije que me molestara, me voy a dormir, y Rachel, será mejor que ordenes todo esto para mañana.

R:- Que fue todo eso Quinn?

Q:- Nada, me voy a dormir.

R:- Parecía una escena de celos y fuiste tú la que besaste a su novia.

Q:- No es su novia! (dice enojada)

R:- Wow Fabray, que carácter, quieres hablar de lo que paso?

Q:- Nada paso, no lo entiendes Hobbit?

R:- Pensé que habíamos superado la secundaria.

Q:- Lo siento Rachel, es que hoy no es mi día.

R:- Está bien, quieres que mañana hablemos?

Q:- Quizás si tenga un buen sueño, adiós Berry.

R:- Y dónde dormirás? Santana ocupo toda la cama.

Q:- En el sillón entonces.

R:- No dormirás en el sillón Quinn, si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama y yo en el sillón.

Q:- No Berry, estas muy ebria y terminaras en el piso.

R:- Okey, me iré a dormir, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme.

Q:- Adiós Rachel.


End file.
